The Unexpected
by Rashel k
Summary: A common villan gets the upperhand on Blossom and in her defenseless state she has to look to her longest enemy for protection. Brick decides to play with Blossom after her little seduction stunt. Will either side become victorious or will they both crash and burn? BrickxBlossom
1. Chapter 1

The explosion echoed in her ears, making them ring. She coughed as the smoke circled in around her, settling on her lungs like thick oil. Covering her mouth, her mundane hearing picked up on someone else coughing just as violently and she located the source to be not far from her. Blinking, she squinted past the soot in the air to see the blurry silhouette of her enemy, her mind almost sluggishly trying to understand why she hadn't been hit by the attack. The air began to clear and Bell's outraged expression came into view, her clenched fists shaking at her side in rage.

"Who the _hell _are you?" She demanded. Someone huffed in amusement.

Blossom twisted in surprise to see her childhood foe, stance relaxed with his hand still outstretched and glowing from his counterattack.

"Brick?" Blossom exclaimed.

"Get out of the way, you moron," he barked. Blossom narrowed her eyes at him but did as commanded, being in no real position to argue. She sidestepped just as Brick fired another attack. Blossom stumbled as to avoid the red beam and had to bite back her anger when she caught his arrogant smirk.

Movement behind Blossom caught her eye and she just dipped behind a wall when she saw Brick's form blocking her from another attack.

"This isn't your fight," she heard Bell snarl.

"This isn't your pencil neck to kill," Brick shot back. He glared over his shoulder at the gaping redhead, "Hurry the f-ck up and get out of here, Red." Not waiting to be told twice Blossom took off, aiming to find her sisters or to lay low till she had recovered. But Blossom didn't make it father than the end of the street. Her vision was going dark and her legs were strangely heavy, it felt like she was trudging her way through syrup and her pace was agonisingly slow.

_Where on earth did Bell get the Antidote X?_ The supply the doctor has is under strict protection and is tracked precisely to the last drop. _And who had been able to transfer the Antidote X to a smoke bomb barely the side of a coin?_ Blossom couldn't focus enough to try to answer the questions bubbling in her mind, not that she'd have the answers anyway, and they only resulted in giving her a headache.

By the end of the road Blossom was propped against the wall for support, her legs shaking with the effort to keep her on her feet. Noises of the fight seemed distant and Blossom could only focus of finding somewhere to crash for a while. She spotted a coffee shop she recalled a friend of hers worked at but the darkness came rushing in, claiming her for its own.

_..._

_What a simpleton_, Brick scowled down at the slumped girl at his feet. He expected this sort of behaviour from the girl's sisters, rushing off and falling flat on their asses, but not her. Maybe he overestimated her because she was his counterpart. Either way, that left him with a pretty ridiculous decision to make.

He knew Blossom had been neutralised, he could smell it coming from her pours a mile off, that loathsome substance that stripped someone like him of his powers, reducing him to a snivelling pathetic human. Even the idea of it made Brick's stomach heave with distaste. That's why he stepped in when Blossom was getting pulverised by that long haired delinquent, that and if she was gone he'd have no reason to live. His purpose was to destroy this girl and her sisters but the thought of doing it now, ending her life now and saving him the trouble of doing it the honourable way during battle, just felt wrong.

He watched the steady rhythm of her chest, her eyelashes fluttering in her sleep, the soft curve of her cheeks and the way her long hair swayed in the breeze. She'd grown into quite the woman; any man would have to agree. Her sisters would have a fit if they knew he had left Blossom on the streets, and he wouldn't hear the end of it from Butch about how he'd have let an opportunity with the 'stunning sexy Blossom' slip by.

Sighing, Brick scooped the unconscious girl into his arms and took to the sky as to not attract attention. _What better way to start an epidemic than to walk around town with an unconscious superhero in a villain's arms? _Brick suppressed a grin at the thought. Blossom groaned quietly, snuggling closer into Bricks chest, her hand mindlessly clutching at the fabric of his jacket. Bricks heart gave one slight shudder at the girl's actions which he profoundly ignored. He had no intention of taking her home, where he'd have his brothers firing him with questions and Butch fawning over Blossom, flirting with her in his own sleazy way. He knew another place.

...

Blossom knew she hadn't made it home when she aroused from her sudden slumber. She lay perfectly still, trying to piece together what she remembered last. She was on the streets struggling to walk to the coffee shop to call her sisters. That was as far as her memory went, so she must have fell unobvious soon after she had formed this vague plan. But she now felt no breeze and she was lying on some sort of material rather than the cold ground, so someone had moved her. Who or why she couldn't bring herself to venture. She was still way too venerable for her liking. She felt her strength slowly returning as her blood worked to pump out the neutralising drug she'd inhaled but her other abilities were far off from their return. A voice froze her analysis of her situation.

"I know you're awake, Red. No use pretending."

_Oh no_. She was having a nightmare, no doubt.

Blossom carefully pushed herself up from her sprawled position on the floor, eyeing the dark figure standing as far from her as possible in the small space. Blossom took her time surveying her surroundings, looking for every available exit. She felt the figures burning red gaze on her face and she got the feeling at he was smirking at her expense. It was obvious that she was at his mercy, though that didn't stop her from inspecting the limited appliances for usable weapons.

Blossom finally turned her eyes onto the man who had stayed silent during her inspections. "Why haven't you killed me?" she asked bluntly. She wasn't the type to beat around the bush and neither was Brick. The figure shifted, its shoulders seeming to vibrate a little as he withheld his laughter.

"Where would the fun be in killing you while you were weak?"

"Okay, then why did you save me from Bell?"

"We all make mistakes," Brick taunted.

Blossom didn't take the bait; she wanted to know the real reason why her apparent mortal enemy would save her when she was at her weakest. She waited, her cool steady gaze fixed on Brick. Brick felt no obligation to tell her a thing, especially about something he wasn't sure about himself. He grinned, "Why don't we talk about how you ended up a sitting duck for that feeble mortal."

"That is none of your business," Blossom snapped. She was embarrassed enough about what happened without Brick sneering at her.

"Imagine the towns faces if they found out that their precious hero was beaten by a common criminal. They'd be crushed," Brick continued.

Blossom glared, her amazing pink eyes lighting up like flames. Brick smirked as he stepped into the dimming light of the window. "They still have my sisters to rely on."

"Ah, but what are soldiers without a leader?"

"You underestimate them too often, though considering the amount of times they have beaten you guys you think you'd have learned that by now." Blossom enjoyed the flicker of anger in his eyes before he composed himself. "Ordinarily people live and learn. You just live."

"At least I wasn't the one about to be turned into a human barbeque."

"You know, you act like your arrogance is a virtue," Blossom fumbled to her feet.

"And you act like your prudish demeanour makes you superior to everyone else," he growled stepping closer, his hands giving off a slight red glow.

"I am not a prude!" Blossom's cheeks began to reflect Brick's palms.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Brick queried. He was actually interested in her answer, though he'd rather die than admit it.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Hasn't anyone told you that it's better to let someone think you are an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it," Brick smirked at the flushed girl he was now only a few centimetres from, peering down at her.

"None's ever had to," Blossom flicked her fringe from her eyes so she could glower at her counterpart with her full frosty stare. She was known to be able to shatter a criminal's resolve by a single withering look. "Speaking of idiocy, try to be honest with me. Why did you save me today? What are you planning? To torture me? Use me to lure out my sisters?" Blossom searched his bloody eyes. "You know that will never work. You've tried everything before. Granted I wasn't under antidote X while you attempted mine and my sisters' murder." Brick watched her in amusement. These things had occurred to him but seeing Blossoms mind twirling with the possibilities of what his actions meant was rather enchanting. He noted how her eyes flickered over his face absently; her mouth pursed in concentration, her still flushed cheeks contrasting with her clear pale skin-

_What the hell was he doing?_ _Thinking of her as if he found her attractive_.

"Aw, it's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand."

Blossom blinked in surprise, her mind momentarily interrupted. Brick when ridged as he realised his mistake. Blossom felt a plan forming in her mind. Brick watched the change in Blossoms eyes, saw them soften to an almost affectionate expression. That worried him more than he'd admit. A small smile stretched on her lips and she inched closer to the frozen man. "You think I'm cute?" She purred. She placed a hand on the solid chest before her, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart and the heat emitting from his body. Her other hand had snaked its way to be playing with the long strands of his hair beneath his cap.

Her body was now inches from Bricks, her curves inviting him to press against, to caress, to-

_What was she planning?_ Brick was unnerved by the sudden change in Blossom, but more so by his reaction to her touch. He felt himself leaning forward so their bodies brushed. "You can be quite charming when you want to be, Cherokee," she muttered, rubbing his shoulder with the hand that wasn't occupied with his silky red hair that rivalled her own. Eyes half lidded, Blossom raised herself onto her tiptoes to be somewhat equal to Brick's height, and she felt his muscles relaxing into her. Brick watched, enthralled, as Blossom leaned in to leave a feather light kiss on his hammering artery in his neck. Brick swallowed thickly, responding to the seduction despite himself. He felt himself growing and there was no doubt that Blossom could feel the hardness between their bodies and she used it to her advantage. _The little minx_.

"You can be quite bewitching yourself, Red," Brick moaned quietly in her ear. "Too bad the best part of you is still running down your old man's leg."  
Blossom made a noise, shoving away from the infuriating man, "You're disgusting."

"And you're not as innocent as you have people believe," he grinned at her reddening face.

"Neanderthal."

"Jailbait."

Blossom shook her head at his absurdity. They were more or less the same age. "You've been hanging out with Boomer too much, Brick."

"You've taken on your sisters' reckless streak, Red."

Blossom looked out at the sinking sun and gave Brick a sickeningly sweet smile, "While this was a lovely evening Brick, I have to get home before my sisters worry." She strutted to the door and had it halfway open before an arm passed by her head at blurring speed to slam it shut again. Blossom spun on her heel and glared up at her expressionless counterpart. "Brick, let me out."

"But the night's only young," Brick quoted. He flashed a dazzling smile, silently laughing at the ridiculousness of today's music industry and their cheesy liners within their music.

"Then higher a hooker to be your entertainment for the night. I'm sure that's the only way a woman would stay around you any longer than she has to," Blossom spat. She was exhausted and in no mood for this.

Brick's lips quirked upwards but his eyes hardened, giving off a dangerous glint warning her to mind what she says in her vulnerable state. "Says the girl who was all over me only a moment ago."

"A moment of insanity."

"Oh really?"

"I can assure you it won't happen again."

"Funny, but you should know that no woman can resist me if I go after them."

"Ironic that you've been chasing me for years and received no reaction from my end."

His eyes sparkled with something Blossom felt the need to shrink away from. Brick leaned forward to be towering the redhead, trapping her against the door, as he contemplated his idea. Brick suddenly dipped his head, capturing the surprised gasping lips of his counterpart. He kissed her hard and sensually, shoving her up against the door with a thud. Blossom tried to fight, but without her powers she was defenceless and only a fly batting against his armour.

She relaxed into the stimulating kiss. She was responding, her lust rising to match his, and soon she was moaning ever so softly. Brick moved to be gently kissing her neck, where he found to be a very responsive spot to be, and along her jaw. He reached her ear and breathed into it with enough carnal hunger laced in to make Blossom shudder, "Challenge accepted."

Just as suddenly as it started, Brick pulled away leaving an out of breath Blossom to lean against the door shivering in the aftermath. He grinned furiously. He leaned over to open the door for her, the dangerous gleam in his eyes returning with full vigour. Blossom hurriedly slipped out into the hallway.

"Goodnight, Red." She refused to give Brick the satisfaction of seeing her all flustered so, ignoring her blazing cheeks, she nodded over her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Brick."

Blossom couldn't recall how she got home but she can truthfully say she's never been so grateful to fall into bed and sleep without any dreams.

* * *

**I decided to draw two parts of this chapter so, if you'd like, check it out on DA :3 My name is RBKNinja on there or go to my profile and the link to my page is there ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Brick woke with a start and the horrible realisation of what has happened hit him again like a strike to the gut. _What the f*ck was he thinking, kissing her like that? Challenging her that way..._ _And why didn't he feel disgusted by the thought of turning Miss Goody-goody to emotional mush at his feet? Having her desire him so much that she'd give herself to him..._

Cursing followed by a loud crashing noise had Brick up from his bed and to his bedroom door in a flash. Flinging back the door, his foul mood infected the living room like a deadly poison, his brothers freezing to stare at him curiously like he was a predator on the prowl. Brick brushed them with his cool scrutiny, noting the broken TV with the remote producing from the screen and the dint in the coffee table which Butch's feet were currently occupying. Brick stayed silent, only offered a slight raise in his brow.

Butch shrugged casually, as if his neck wasn't seconds from being crushed, "The players were pissing me off."

"There still wasn't any need to destroy another TV, Butch," Boomer hissed.

"Shut up you fag-"

"That's enough." Brick snapped. "Butch, the replacement will come from your savings, don't try to interrupt me you ignoramus." Butch closed his mouth letting his brother continue, "

"You're proof that evolution _can_ go in reverse," Butch muttered under his breath.

"Do you still love nature, despite what it did to you?" Boomer peered into the mirror, admiring his honey blonde locks and handsome face. Butch growled and launched at him, aiming to mess up his perfect face. "Get off me you brute! You wonder why no girl wants to go out with you," Boomer struggled to say within his brother's headlock.

"I can get any girl I want, pretty boy. And I actually get some action unlike you, virgin boy."

"I am _not _a virgin!"

Brick sighed, watching his brothers' fight amongst themselves always seemed to drain him of his energy. He felt a migraine coming on listening to them bicker.

He grabbed his jacket on the way to the door only pausing when his youngest brother asked where he was going. "Out. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

"Get some Chinese on the way back!" Butch called after him. Brick slammed the door before he could wrap his hands around his brother's thick moronic neck.

...

Blossom managed to slip out of the house before her sisters woke, avoiding all of the questions about why she had no powers and why she had came home at such a late hour. If they knew what happened Buttercup would track down Brick and knock the living daylights out of him, while Bubbles would badger her for details. Too many details like, say, the kiss.

Blossom's cheeks heated at the memory and she cursed herself for her pitiful reaction. _How hard did she hit her head when she passed out yesterday? Maybe she has a brain aneurysm._ _That has to be it. Why else, when she was trying to seduce Brick, did she find herself swaying towards him with real desire?_ She'd rather be stripped of her powers for the rest of her life than admit how intoxicated she was by his scent, by his presence.

She shook her head, trying to clear it. Refocusing on the book in front of her, Blossom was grateful for the libraries early opening hours. It meant more hours to get lost in a fantasy tale or two and ignore her own bazaar reality. Blossom snuggled deeper in the large comfortable chair, slinging her legs over the arm, and settled in to read one of her favourites.

Time smoothly went by unnoticed by the redhead and because she was so wrapped up in her story she didn't hear the footsteps behind her seat.

"What are you reading, Red?"

Blossom jumped. She gaped up at the man towering over her chair with a smug grin on his face. "What are you doing in a library?"

"I was planning on stealing the books and selling them for fire starters, but now that I know you're here I've changed my mind."

"So you're going to leave me in piece?"

"I didn't say that," Brick teased, flinging himself into the chair opposite from Blossom. Blossom watched him for a minute then returned to her book. "So what are you reading?" Sighing, Blossom lifted the cover for him to see but continued to read. "You're into that kind of crap?"

She rolled her eyes to meet his level gaze, "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I just didn't peg you for the historical fantasy type. I always thought you'd read either romance novels or school related rubbish."

"Why romance novels?" She quirked an eyebrow.

Brick flashed a smirk, "I can only assume that those moves you pulled on me were from some sort of romance book." Blossom kept her face neutral but her cheeks took on a slight pink glow.

"Why have you taken such an interest all of a sudden?"

His expression darkened, his eyes lighting with that alluring flame that was all too deadly Blossom had came to know, "You already know why."

"You realised that you need all the help you can get to become a better person?" Blossom's sarcasm only made Brick's half turned lips quirk higher.

"Your mockery is just adorable."

"And my time for reading is up," Blossom stood, her legs feeling a little weak from being dangled over an arm chair for hours. Laying her book down, she glanced over at the man who was watching her carefully, "Goodbye, Brick." She turned to go but a hand shot out and caught her wrist in a bruising grip.

_Cruse Bell and her antidote X! _Blossom glared at abrasive man. "Let go, Brick."

"Go to dinner with me."

"W-what?" Surprise causes her words to stick in her throat.

"Look, you deserve the world, and I know I can't give that to you. So I'll give you the next best thing; _my_ world."

"Again... What?" Blossom frowned up at him. Talk about a weird strategy to get her to fall for him.

"You once told me that your life doesn't get better by chance but by choice. I laughed and waved you off but... You're right, and _god_ does that hurt to admit."

Brick drew in a breath. _What was he doing? Why did he feel like he was telling her the truth?_ Brick pushed those thoughts away, ignorantly clamming  
his words to be just another weapon to manipulate her. _Sure, that's what you're doing_, his mind sneered back."I've made my choice. I just hope you will take a chance." Blossom knew this was a trick, a clever conniving trick, yet she felt herself softening to the gentle look his eyes had taken on. _Pull yourself together Blossom!_

"Brick, let me go."

A moment passed.

Then another.

Finally his hand fell to his side, his face echoing his defeat for only a second before it went blank. Empty. _Weird_. Blossom backed away, terrified by what she couldn't explain. She turned and fled from the library, Brick watching her leave.

_Moron. What did he expect to happen? What had he even wanted to happen?_ Brick sat back into his seat, feeling as if he had aged considerably. _Why did he have to be someone's counterpart? Why did he have to be _**hers**_? _They were designed to match, two sides of the perfect puzzle, but unlike him she could go on with her life without him... He didn't have that luxury, neither did his brothers. They never spoke of it but they all thought the same thing, all knew _why_ they haven't killed the power puff's after all these years. If the girls' disappeared from the planet they would cease to exist themselves. They'd play a hand in their own destruction.

Brick laughed bitterly to himself.

And after all those years as enemies he thought he could have wiped their history clean with a kiss and a confession he didn't know he had to confess. _Moron. _

...

"Stupid Brick, stupid Rowdy Ruff, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Blossom chanted as she pounded her pillow. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Blossom! What are you doing?" Bubbles asked, staring wide eyed at her elder sister.

"Blossom, why are you crying?" Buttercup joined behind Bubbles. Blossom touched her damp cheek in confusion. _Why?_

"I'm fine, just a little stressed is all."

"Like we're going to believe that," Buttercup scoffed, though her eyes shone deep concern.

"Yeah, you never get stressed," Bubbles interjected.

"I do, you just never see me taking it out on my pillow."

"What's wrong?" Bubbles hugged her sister tightly, "You can tell us anything. We'll help you."

_Not with this_, Blossom thought sadly.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate," Buttercup announced.

"I don't want-"

"It's not for you. If I have to listen to girl talk all night I'm going to need some sugar in my system." Buttercup winked as she left. Blossom smiled.

As expect, when Blossom finally convinced Bubbles nothing was wrong, that she didn't need any help or counselling, two more cups of hot chocolate waited on the counter for them. Buttercup shrugged as they came in, "I made too much and had to put it into three cups."

"Ugh huh," Bubbles wrinkled her nose at BC, hiding her smile. "Oh you'll never guess what happened to me today!"

Buttercup sent Blossom a _here we go_ look. Blossom smothered her smile and asked, "No, we probably won't. What happened?"

For the rest of the night the girls laughed and told stories, none mentioning Blossom's weird outburst in her bedroom much to her relief and by the time they retired to their beds Blossom was feeling immensely better.

...

Brick didn't sleep. He was moody. He felt like his insides were being burned away by acid.

He had to do something. Something he was good at.

"Where are you going this time?" Butch called.

"That doesn't concern you."

"Brick, are you alright? You've been off every since you came back from your mysterious place a few days ago." Boomer queered.

"Couldn't be better," Brick snarled.

His brothers exchanged a glance but Brick was already out of the door.

"Want to follow him?"

"No. If he caught us in the mood he's in we'll end up sixteen feet underground."

Boomer frowned, "Something must have gotten to him. Something big."

Butch shrugged and returned his attention to the TV he had been forced to replace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked! Don't forget to review and tell me what you liked and if you want me to continue :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, it's been a while hasn't it?**

**Please enjoy! :) Don't forget to review.**

**Edit- I noticed that a few of you are confused about who this Bell character is. Well I originally got this story idea from my lovely friend DAsKeTcHeRZ on DeviantArt and her little comic ** art/PPGD-page-studies-368143042**. I think the Bell character was created by another artist so she isn't from the original PPGZ. Since she was a created character it gave me more leg room to experiment with her personality and have none saying that she was OC. I hope this clears up the confusion :)**

* * *

"_Girls! We need you!"_

Blossom skidded to a stop in the living room, almost colliding with her sisters to reach the answer call button. "What is it Professor?" It had been quiet for some time now, apart from Blossoms incident with Bell, which she has still failed to tell the professor or her sisters, and so none had to know of her power restrictions. They were coming back gradually, her body working the antidote out of her system, and she could now hover again but her other abilities were still absent.

_"Someone has broken into the jewellery store on Tudorgrove. They are avoiding all police forces and threatening-"_

"We'll be there in a minute," Buttercup cut him off.

_"Hurry girls!"_

Blossom clicked the end button and took off with her sisters though she was significantly slower than the other two.

"Blossom, hurry up!" Buttercup called.

"You go on, I forgot something," she lied. Her sisters sped up and were soon out of sight.

Her belt began to vibrate. Flipping the dial open she answered the call. "Professor? What is it?"

_"It was a diversion. They have broken into the laboratories private stock, just outside of the city. Get there now! They cannot get their hands on antidote X or any of the other harmful substances contained there."_

"On it!" Blossom turned and flew to the warehouse was placed. She knew she should have told her sisters, after all she was still a sitting duck, but she had a feeling she was to do this one alone. _Please don't be who I think it is_...

The warehouse had been torn into by someone of colossal strength, a gaping hole on the roof calling to her to enter. Carefully, Blossom descended into the mouth like hole. It was ridiculously dark apart from the light that the hole was allowing in. _Damn, she hadn't gotten her full night vision back._ The quiet was eerie. The hairs on her arms stood on end; she felt eyes of a predator watching her.

"... Brick?" Something stirred. "Brick, is that you?" Her anger spiked, "Brick, if that's you, I am going to-"

"Going to what, Red?"

Blossom spun to see Brick leaning against one of the many steel Antidote X holders, his arms crossed over his chest casually. "Brick, what do you think you're doing?"

"I was just flying by when I spotted this peculiar little shack that goes deep underground. Curiosity got the better of me." Pushing himself off the crate he smirked.

"Where are your little sisters'?"

"They went to the diversion _you_ set up."

He acted offended, "Why would I set up a diversion?"

"I don't know."

"Oh Red, I think you do." He advanced.

"To split me up from my sisters' so you can kill me," Blossom deadpanned.

"Almost right. I would have split you up from your sisters' so I could get away with whatever I wanted without a fight."

Blossom took on a fighting stance, "Who said I wouldn't fight?"

"I didn't say you wouldn't. I said I wouldn't have to fight. You're still suffering from the antidotes affects right?"

Blossom didn't answer. Brick was unnervingly close by now. _When did he get so close?_

"You shouldn't have came alone, Red." The threat was obvious in his voice, though what kind of threat wasn't clear.

"And why are you alone, Brick? Where are your brothers?"

"This is my affair. They are where they should be."

"And that is?"

He smiled, "You're not that clever to get me to spill my guts, Red."

She huffed, "Back off Brick. Leave before you regret it."

"Or you'll do what?" He trailed a hand up her arm. Blossom went perfectly still. Her breathing accelerated, for reasons she didn't want to evaluate. "Your heart's like a hummingbird," Brick whispered. Blossom swallowed and she felt a sudden pressure at the back of her throat.

She looked up at him, "I think you need to cool down." She blew, the air chilling to below freezing. Brick jumped back avoiding the attack. He began to laugh, surprising Blossom enough to jump.

"Oh, why does it have to be you?"

"What has to be me?" Blossom growled.

"Out of all the girls, why does it have to be you who drives me f*cking insane?"

"Language," she chilled.

"That's what you got from what I said? That I swore?"

"What else was I meant to take from that?"

"That, much to my own displeasure, you're the only girl who has ever made my blood turn to fire with a few simple touches. And though you drive me up the walls I can't imagine my life without y-"

"Stop! Just... Stop."

Brick's mouth slowly closed to press into a thin line.

"I can deal with your schemes, I can deal with you trying to kill me, and I can even deal with you trying to be civil on occasion." Blossom hid beneath her bangs,

"What I cannot deal with is... Is you filling my head with nonsense..." Brick stood ridged. "And worst of it all is that I actually believe you." She lifted her head to see her counterpart staring at her with wide eyes.

"What are you saying?" He asked cautiously.

"I-" A loud creak echoed in the warehouse. "What is-" Before Blossom could finish the crate that Brick had been leaning against shattered. Her ice breath... She had caught the box instead of Brick. Fumes filled the room.

"Shit!" Brick suddenly took to the sky only to crash back to the floor before he could reach the hole in the roof. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"Language," Blossom murmured against her hand. "Antidote X was in that crate. We're both neutralised."

Brick cursed and slammed his fist down onto a metal cabinet. "You had to go and use your ice breath, didn't you?"

"Wait, you're blaming me for this?"

"Well, I didn't cause the box to shatter now, did I?"

"Typical. Blame some else so you don't have to admit your own hand in this."

"What?" He growled.

"You should have backed off like I _told_ you to. Now we're both trapped in here."

"You infuriating woman!" Brick shouted, storming over to tower her.

"You pompous brute," Blossom retaliated.

"Brat."

"Beast."

"Ugh, this isn't getting us anywhere." Brick walked over to the security door looking for the key panel.

"That's not going to work. This warehouse has one of the highest securities installed. There's no way you'll be able to hack your way out of here."

Brick grunted in amusement, "You don't know the half of what I can do, Red."

Blossom wondered over to see what he was doing. "If you set off the alarm the Professor will send my sisters' to help us."

"Do you want to be caught with a Rowdy Ruff? Or for them to find out how long you've been neutralised before this?" Blossom glared. "Yeah, didn't think so."

A rogue wind blew her bangs from her face. She tilted her head watching him.

Brick felt his hair get ruffled and he placed a protective hand over his hair... _His hair?_ He whirled on Blossom. "Give me back my hat, Red." She smirked at him, his cap dangling from her fingers.

"Say please."

"Give me my hat back," Brick barked.

Blossom raised a brow and delicately placed the cap onto her own head. Flicking the bill of the hat, Blossom gave Brick a triumphant smile. _She looked good_, Brick quietly thought as if she could hear him. "Blossom," Brick grinned devilishly.

"Yes, Brick?" Blinking innocently, Brick couldn't help finding her adorable.

"Do you really want to play this game?"

"Oh, what ever do you mean?"

Brick abandoned the security panel he'd located and strolled over to Blossom. He reached for her, placing a hand on her waist and drawing her close. "You know, you look kind of good in my cap."

"Kind of?"

"Alright, really good," Brick conceded.

Blossom laughed, tilting her head up. Her smile softened as she looked up at him. Brick dipped his head, his eyes becoming hooded despite the logical part of his brain yelling at him. "Brick?" Blossom breathed. Her lips brushed his as she spoke, causing Bricks stomach to clench with need.

Blossom jumped away suddenly, grabbing at her vibrating belt. Brick growled and turned away to hide his desire and cover his curing with a cough. Blossom flipped the screen up and her sisters faces came into view. "Blossom, where are you? We've caught the burglar but the professor said you went to check somewhere else. Are you alright?" Blossom glanced at Brick's back.

"I'm fine Bubbles. I finished up here and I've somewhere else I'm meant to be so I-"

"Where do you have to be?" Buttercup cut in.

"I'll meet you back at the house," Blossom continued as if she wasn't interrupted. She met her sisters blazing green eyes levelly till she saw them shift into submission.

"Fine." She turned off the call.

Blossom breathed a sigh of relief. She knew Buttercup would watch her carefully when she returns, watching for some irregularity before pouncing with questions.

"We have to get out of here."

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out, Red," Brick sniggered. Blossom glared at him. _What a difficult man. Charming one moment and back to snarky another... Charming?_ She almost laughed but held her tongue as she walked over to watch Brick tinker with the mechanism. Minutes of silence passed.

"Um, Brick?" He grunted in response. "Brick?"

"What is it?"

"I know this goes without saying but... Don't tell anyone what happened here today."

Brick glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Sure, Princess. Would you like me to carry you home on my back as well so not to ruin your heels?"

"You are such a, such a-"

Brick raised a brow. "A what? Go on, Red, what am I?"

Blossom stayed quiet and Brick went back to work. Not long after a noise sounded from the system. Brick stood with a satisfied smile on his lips. The doors of the warehouse opened with a swoosh. Silently, the pair climbed the stairs leading up to the outer door. Brick quickly set to work and the system eased under his scrutiny quicker than the last.

Being outside gave Blossom such relief she grinned at the sky, but reality set in and her joy of being outside diminished. She had a relatively long trek back to the house.

Brick looked around and spotted a car not too far away. Striding away from his irritating companion he slipped a thin piece of metal down the gap between the window and door to unlock it. Opening the door a hand suddenly grasped his arm.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Blossom demanded.

"I'm borrowing this vehicle."

"You're stealing it."

"Call it what you will," Brick shook her off and slipped inside. Blossom raged beyond the door. Brick rolled down the window with a bored expression, "If you have any other way to get back into the city I'm all ears." Blossom stopped short, her mouth open as if to offer a suggestion but nothing came out. Pressing her lips into a thin line she glared at him. "You have one of two choices, either get in or walk the many miles back, making you much later than your sisters will expect." Brick loved watching her logic fight her honesty and morals. Blossom grit her teeth and stalked around the car. Brick hid his smirk. _Logic won then_.

Blossom refused to meet his amused gaze and only ground out, "We're giving it back after we're done _borrowing_ it."

"Whatever you say, Red."


End file.
